The End of Us (SuperWhoLock fanfiction)
by SmoshyDoctor
Summary: On the day of the apocalypse, a mysterious force brings Sherlock, the {Tenth} Doctor, Sam, Dean, and Castiel together to fight against Lucifer, Moriarty, and the Master, who are hellbent on destroying the Earth-and possibly the entire universe. They'll need the help of Jesslyn Ace, the vessel of an angel-because she may be powerful enough to help them win.


_The End of Us- A SuperWhoLock fanfiction_

**Starring:**

Sam Winchester

Dean Winchester

Lucifer

Castiel

The Tenth Doctor

The Master

Sherlock Holmes

John Watson

Molly Hooper

Jim Moriarty

and introducing…

Jesslyn Ace-an OC of mine who is the vessel of Evangeline, an angel of the Lord who happens to be a good friend of the Doctor's. Jesslyn also works for Scotland Yard as Molly Hooper's assistant.

_Chapter 1-The Beginning of the End_

"ALLONS-Y!"

He laughed as he ran, jumping inside of the TARDIS. This was one of his first adventures by himself, which meant that he could go anywhere that he wanted to go, observe and interact with anything that he chose to interact and observe with…The Doctor felt a major sense of freedom. But something else was missing-no, someone else was missing.

A pang of pain hit his heart as he remembered that he had lost Rose.

"_Doctah," Rose spoke up as he began dashing around the control panel, hitting buttons, pulling levers, and turning the occasional knob, "where are we going this time?"_

_Ten looked up from his work and gave her a wide grin._

"_Dunno. But wherever it's gonna be, I'm sure there'll be lots to do!"_

His eyes traveled to the screen and the look of happiness on his face immediately went away as he kept pressing buttons and twisting knobs, snapping himself out of the memory.

"Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no…"

_Earth, 21__st__ century-United Kingdom, London, England-December 12__th__, 2012._

_The end of-_

Before the screen could finish its own sentence, it went static and then turned itself off.

The Time Lord kept staring blankly at the screen before looking up with a very somber expression on his face.

"I'm going to see the apocalypse."

"_What?" Rose asked nervously as she strode over towards him, an uneasy smile on her face._

His expression didn't change. He was going to lose it if his mind kept sifting through the many memories he held of her.

"I'm going to see the _**apocalypse**_. I'm going to watch the _entire_ Earth **die**."

"_With __us__ on it?"_

Ten nodded sadly. "Yes," he said bitterly, replying to the memory.

"BORED."

Sherlock leaned back in the recliner and let out a heavy sigh. Today had been a slow day for him-neither Molly nor Lestrade had given him any calls about a case. He had forced himself to watch the god awful reality shows that were on every time he was normally at work, and all that had given him was a massive headache from how bloody stupid those people were.

"Sherlock, I do hope that you clean off the dining room table soon," Mrs. Hudson piped up from the kitchen as she pulled out a few tea bags and tea cups from the shelf above her. "You need a place to _eat_, dear."

He sat up and shook his hair out. "_**Why**_ do I need a place to eat? I'm perfectly fine with just sitting and eating my meals here. I know John doesn't mind either."

"Speaking of John, Sherlock, I think the reason he's been gone so long is because he went off on a date," she remembered, pouring the hot water into the cup before placing the tea bag inside of it carefully. "Her name's-"

"-John. On a _**date**_?" Sherlock interrupted, chuckling a bit.

His phone vibrated.

When he checked to see who had texted him, a look of surprise (well, sort of) grew across his face.

_Miss me, Sherlylocks?_

_-JM xx_

Sherlock looked up from his phone and Mrs. Hudson stopped talking for a moment.

"Something wrong, Sherlock?" she asked after a brief moment of silence.

"He's back," Holmes muttered.

"Who's back?" the kind housekeeper asked.

"Moriarty."

"_It's the-eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the night_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals…_"

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle as Dean kept singing along to the song, his hands tapping on the steering wheel while they drove down the lone country road.

"Hello."

Both Winchesters screamed, Dean swiveling the car back and forth before he looked up in the rear view mirror.

"Dammit, Cas!" he snapped. "Would you stop doing that?"

Sam covered his eyes with his hands as he let out a shaky sigh. "Jeez, Cas, you almost gave Dean and I heart attacks…"

"I apologize," Castiel said ass he leaned forward and rested his chin on the leather seating. "I'm only here to bring you news."

Dean's ears perked up. "News of what, exactly? The friggin' apocalypse? Because if that's what you came to tell us about, you're a little late for bringing us bad news. Sammy here-" He elbowed Sam, who winced in pain. "-caused the whole damn thing."

"I'm sorry," Sam snapped, "I didn't know that Lilith would be the final seal."

"Stop arguing and listen up," Cas demanded, causing the two of them to fall silent. "The apocalypse isn't tomorrow."

Dean slammed on the brakes-and luckily, there was no one in front of or behind them for miles; otherwise he would have caused a crash-his eyes wide before he turned to face Cas.

"Then when is it, Cas?" he asked, his tone a bit quieter now.

"Today."

And then, as suddenly as he appeared, Castiel had vanished into thin air.

Dean swore as Sam stared ahead of them in shock.

"Can you believe that guy?" the older hunter snapped. "One minute he's here, and the next-"

"Dean," Sam interrupted, tugging his brother's shirt sleeve.

"Not now, Sammy, I was talking to you," Dean said in a sharp tone.

Sam sighed and forced his brother to turn around. "LOOK."

Dean opened his mouth to let out a retort but then let his jaw drop as he looked around them.

Somehow, they had gone from driving down a lone country road in Ohio to being parked in front of an apartment, smack dab in the middle of London.

"Where the _**hell**_ is 221B Baker Street?" Dean asked, reading the number off of the door in front of them. "And why is there a fudging café next to it?"

"Maybe Cas sent us here because there's a case that needs to be solved in London," Sam shrugged. "I have a feeling that the person that needs our help will be in that apartment."

"Well, isn't this just peachy," Dean snorted as he threw his hands up in exasperation. "We don't even have any more fake ID's or fancy suits…"

Sam pulled out a box from underneath his seat and handed it to Dean, who opened it slowly before nodding in approval.

"Never knew you made so many backup fake ID's, Sammy," he laughed. "Who should we go as? FBI? Scotland Yard?"

"Scotland Yard," Sam nodded.

Sherlock got up to get properly dressed (since he was only in a bathrobe) as someone knocked on his door.

"You expecting anyone, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked before taking a sip of her own tea.

"No," he simply replied as he went over to the door and placed a hand on the golden knob, "but apparently they've been expecting me."

When he opened the door, he was met by two men dressed in government-style tuxedos-one with short, spiked up brown hair, the other with longer, straight dark brown locks.

Sherlock knew very well who they were in one glance, and why they were here.

"Hello sir," the spiky haired one spoke. "We're here to ask you a few questions." His eyes went to Sherlock's robe before going back to meeting his gaze. "You're wearing a bathrobe."

"Yes, that's glaringly obvious," Holmes snapped. "Get to the point, and _**DON'T**_ be boring."

The two seemed a bit taken aback by this until the longer haired one spoke-,

"We're DI's Harold Demers and Jake Connors from Scotland Yard," he said, first gesturing to himself and then the other man standing next to him.

Sherlock snorted. "_**Please**_. Don't _even_ give me that. I work for Scotland Yard, and I have never laid eyes on you two idiots there at all."

"We, uh…" the long haired one looked at his partner for help.

"…We're new," the spiky haired one nodded.

"No. I know that you two are Sam-" He gestured to the long haired one. "and Dean-" Another gesture to the spiky haired one. "-Winchester. You two are hunters, and not the normal type of hunters-you hunt the supernatural down. Your father was John Winchester, and your mother was Mary Winchester. You drive a '69 Chevy Impala with 312 horsepower, and in the trunk of the car, you carry all of your necessary weapons to hunt down whatever you need to hunt down." Sherlock looked at Sam for a moment. "You've had demon blood in you ever since you were a baby, fed to you by what you call the 'yellow-eyed demon', and your demon 'friend' Ruby gave you more to make you more powerful-powerful enough to kill Lilith and break the final seal to free Lucifer and let him walk this earth." Then he turned his gaze to Dean. "You thought your brother was a freak ever since he started getting his psychic abilities, and those thoughts grew when he finally told you what he was doing with Ruby. Oh, and when he broke the final seal, you were so ashamed that he was your brother that you didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore-you didn't, and still don't, trust him-good for you to be cautious in that case, Dean."

Sam and Dean looked between each other in confusion before they recognized who Sherlock was and then looked at each other in shock.

"You're Sherlock Holmes," Sam said, his tone completely starstruck. "The world's first and only consulting detective."

"Took you long enough to figure out," Sherlock snorted, rolling his eyes. "It's pretty obvious that I am who I am."

"Dude, you're a friggin' genius!" Dean laughed, looking from Sherlock to his brother. "Sam sees you as one of his idols, Holmes."

Sam slightly blushed in embarrassment before Sherlock leaned against the doorway and tapped his fingers on his arm impatiently.

"Now why are you really here?" the detective asked in a slightly more bitter tone.

"Honestly, we don't know," the younger Winchester spoke up, trying to stop himself from stuttering in the presence of his idol. "Castiel just kind of zapped us here in front of your place, and we figured that meant that you needed our help."

"I don't need anyone's-"

Suddenly, a loud whoosing sound came from the center of Sherlock's living room, wind whipping around everywhere as if a tornado was about to start. All three men focused their attention on the center of the room as a blue police box began to materialize right before their very eyes. Sherlock let out a heavy sigh while Dean and Sam stared ahead in amazement, the wind dying down a bit until the police box was completely there.

A tall, skinny man with spiky brown hair wearing a brown suit stepped out of the box. When they noticed the three men watching them, the man grinned happily, as if he was used to making people amazed.

"You know, it's bigger on-"

Sherlock interrupted the man. "It's dimensionally transcendental. Obviously it's bigger on the inside. It's a Type 40 Time And Relative Dimension In Space TARDIS, approximately 900 years old. It's chameleon circuit became dysfunctional sometime in the 60's, which explains its obsolete police phone box disguise, and you haven't gotten around to fixing it. The way you hold yourself and the goofy smile on your face signifies that you're clearly trying to cover up your dark past, and considering the fact that you have two hearts, which is made obvious by the double pulse coming through your carotid, you're a Time Lord, the last of the Time Lords. Am I wrong?"

The Doctor looked at Sherlock in a mixture of amazement and utter shock. "How did you kn-"

"I don't know," Holmes interrupted the time traveler once again, "I notice."

"So you're saying that this guy is the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords?" Dean piped up before snickering. "Yeah, right. And I'm the brother of the idiot who started the apocalypse."

The Doctor and Sherlock looked at each other, the Time Lord having a knowing smile on his face as Sherlock let out a rather bored sigh.

"Uh, Dean," Sam whispered, looking at the Doctor, "you _**ARE**_ my brother."

"Oh." He bit his lip awkwardly while looking at the other three men around him. "Well, uh…never mind then."

"Jess, pass me that magnifier, would you?" Molly asked her assistant as she kept her eyes fixed on the corpse lying on the tray in front of her.

"Yeah, sure," the assistant replied as she turned towards a box and dug through it for a bit before pulling out the magnifier. "Here you go."

Hooper looked at her and gave her a thankful smile. "Thanks." She went back to the body and began to examine it more closely now.

"So," Jesslyn sighed as she leaned up against the table, "what's the case for this poor bloke?"

"Well, it seems that his throat was slit right where his Adam's apple is located," Molly said as she leaned back and glanced at her, "and there's a self-inflicted wound on his left wrist." She picked up the dead man's wrist with a gloved hand and turned it towards her friend.

Jesslyn's eyes grew wide with terror. On the man's wrist was the symbol for a binding lock.

"Run away."

Molly chuckled nervously. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, **RUN AWAY**!" Jesslyn screamed as the dead man's eyes opened and turned a pitch black.

Molly noticed the dead man getting off of the table and, without questioning Jess any further, took off running out of the room.

Jesslyn turned to face the dead man, who had a eerie smile on his face, his eyes still pitch black.

"Oh my. What's an _angel_ like you doing working in this pathetic excuse for a agency?" the man hissed, his voice distorted.

"Stop it," she snapped, backing up a tiny bit, "don't call me that."

He paused for a moment, a fake pout on his face. "Aw. What's wrong? You don't like being called what you are?"

"I told you-" Her hands began to tremble. "-don't call me that. I should ask you what you're doing here still, Meg."

"I'm not Meg anymore." The man laughed, blowing a few stray blond hairs out of his face, "Now, I'm Logan."

_Allow me to take this._

The voice in her head whispered as she picked up a scalpel and pointed it at Meg/Logan.

"No," Jesslyn whimpered out loud. "No, I won't let you do that."

"Ohh. You don't want to be her vessel again, do you?"

"I-"

_I won't let you restrain me again, Jesslyn. I need to take care of this rather annoying demon myself._

Her eyes began glowing a bright white and she let out a scream as her whole body began to glow.

Logan tried to shield himself, but the pure brightness of the angel entering Jesslyn was too much, and he screamed out in pain as both he and Meg disintegrated into nothing.

The glowing stopped, and the angel crossed her arms over her chest smugly.

"I missed frying away demon scum," she snickered as she strode out of the room.

"Castiel?"

Dean whispered as he finished washing his face. In the reflection of the mirror, he could see the angel standing behind him. He turned around and almost ran into him.

The Winchester let out a heavy sigh. "Cas, remember that talk we had about _personal space_?"

Castiel backed up a bit. "Sorry, Dean."

"Now why are you here?" the hunter smirked. "You want me to give you advice on how to find **God** or something?"

"No," Castiel said, his face still showing no expression. "There's an _angel_ here, Dean, one of my sisters from Heaven."

"Ooh. A _**lady**_ angel?" Dean whistled. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to win over one of them-"

"Dean, stop joking around here," Cas snapped, moving closer towards the hunter. "She's here to _fight_ against Lucifer and Moriarty."

"_**Moriarty**_?" Dean paused for a moment until he remembered who the angel was talking about. "Oh, right. That douchebag. I can't believe he's still alive...So, what does he have to do with her? Did you find your sister, or what?"

"Not exactly," Castiel admitted, sighing nervously. "She's taken a human vessel."

"And the problem is…?"

"She's always on the move. The vessel, I mean."

Dean sat down on the edge of the bathtub and shook his head. "Son of a _**bitch**_, Cas! You tellin' me that you can't even keep track of your own friggin' sister?"

"She was **always** hard to find when she left us, Dean. Not even Gabriel or Raphael could find her," Castiel said as he sat down next to him. "Besides, I think we're gonna need the help of the Doctor on this one."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked sharply, looking at Cas. "He's all _kinds_ of crazy! Besides, I'm not going inside that goddamn TARDIS of his. If it flies, I'm **not** comfortable with traveling inside of it."

"Dean, you _**have**_ to," Castiel demanded, "because if we don't find my sister Evangeline soon, we'll have no hope of winning this war against the demons."

The older Winchester thought for a moment before getting up and brushing himself off.

"Alright, fine."

"What?"

"I'll do it, Cas," Dean said defeatedly. "But I'm not going to like it at _**all**_."

"Doctor."

The Doctor turned around, expecting to see Sherlock, Sam, or Dean, but was totally taken aback when he instead came face to face with none other than the Master himself-who everyone, including the Doctor, thought was dead.

"Master."

The insane Time Lord grinned. "I _love_ it when you use my name."

"Stop it," Ten snapped. "I **don't** want to play games with you anymore."

The Master laughed. "What a shame. You stopped just when it was about to get _really _interesting." His eyes turned pitch black before going back to their normal shade of deep brown.

The Doctor snorted. "What, you made a deal with the Devil?"

Another laugh. "No, no, no, no! You don't _**get**_ it, Doctor. It's much more interesting than that. Take this, for instance-"

He vanished, leaving the Doctor totally stunned as he looked around for any sign of the Master before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he turned around, there was the Master again with a wicked smile on his face.

"-I'm not actually **here**," the madman without a box finished. "I'm…well, I shouldn't _tell_ you where I am, of course-because that would spoil all of the fun in this game of ours."

"Are you trying to tell me that the upcoming apocalypse is just a _**game**_ to you?" the Doctor hissed. "Because you should be worried about this just as much as I am worrying about it! You'll **die** along with everyone else!"

Someone knocked on the TARDIS doors, causing the two Time Lords to glance at the doors before looking back at each other.

"Looks like you've got a visitor. Have fun finding me-I mean, us. And by us, I mean _**Lucifer, Moriarty, and I**_."

Before the Doctor could reply, the Master vanished with a chilling laugh, and Sam, Dean, and Castiel walked in, with Sherlock bringing up the rear.

"We have to find Evangeline," Cas said before any of the other three men could say anything else to the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned and put on his black framed glasses.

"Well then. Time to fly, boys."

"_**Fly**_?!" Dean looked like he was about to faint already, and they hadn't moved at all yet.

"Calm _down_, Dean," Sam and Castiel told Dean at the exact same time while Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"**Boring**. Let's just go find her so we can bring down Moriarty and Lucifer."

The Doctor coughed nervously as he turned his back to everyone, getting ready to take off.

"Doc?" Sam piped up as he helped Dean sit down. "What is it?"

"The Master is working with Lucifer and Moriarty," the Time Lord murmured loud enough for all of them to hear. "That's what."

"But you said the Master died," Castiel said. "You said-"

"_**I KNOW WHAT I SAID**_!" The Doctor yelled, turning around to face Cas in anger before realizing he had lost his temper and cleared his throat. "The Master always loved to cheat death _somehow_. I bet he used Lucifer as a way to come back."

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Molly shook her head as she came to and looked around frantically in the dark.

How did she get unconscious?

Where was she?

And where the bloody **hell **was that music coming from?

"I missed you, Molly Hooper."

That voice…

A light flickered on above her, and she had to close her eyes shut for a minute until she opened them again, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light while the music stopped abruptly.

"**You**."

The man chuckled as he stepped forward, opening his arms wide, as if expecting a hug from her.

"Yes, it's _me_! Oh, you thought I was _**dead**_, didn't you? Or, no…scratch that…you were _hoping_ I was dead." Moriarty brushed off his purple suit jacket and looked at her for a moment. "By the way, don't bother trying to escape."

She looked down at herself and found that she was locked inside an electric chair. Molly tried to squeeze her arms and legs out of the iron shackles, but had no luck and slumped in defeat.

"You're _mad_," Hooper snapped, tears rising up in her eyes as he let out a evil laugh, the sound echoing in her ears. "You're **completely** mad."

"Honey, you should've known this all too well already," Jim sighed as he leaned in, as if for a kiss, before smacking her across the face quickly, leaving a slight open cut.

Blood began to trickle down her face as tears spilled out from her eyes.

_Sherlock…wherever you are…please help me…_

"Evangeline."

The angel turned around, whipping Jesslyn's shortly cut bob out of her face before flashing the man a friendly grin.

"Hello again, Doctor," she said, eyeing him briefly. "I see you've changed quite a bit since I saw you last on New Earth."

His smile vanished. "Yes, I have."

She winced. "Oh, sorry. Touchy subject?"

"If you don't mind-" Dean spoke up, walking out from behind the Doctor, who was about to speak until he was interrupted by him, "-I'd just like to say that it's an accomplishment of mine to _finally_ meet a lady angel."

Jesslyn laughed. "Dean Winchester! What a surprise it is to see you here with the Doctor. I see Castiel snagged you out of Hell. My brother was always one to take a quick liking to _**humans**_…"

Castiel stepped out of the TARDIS, along with Sam and Sherlock. He noticed his sister talking to Dean and the Doctor and appeared over to them.

"Hello, _sister_," he said, causing the Doctor and Dean to jump in surprise before they gathered themselves.

"Hey, _bro_. What're you doing here, bumming around with the Winchesters, a Time Lord, and Sherlock Holmes?" Evangeline nodded at Sherlock, who looked at her in interest.

"The apocalypse kind of forced us all together into one place," Dean said as he walked closer to Jesslyn. "This is kind of off-topic, but…are you a virgin?"

Sam came up and smacked Dean on the back of the head, causing the Doctor to laugh while Castiel, Evangeline, and Sherlock stayed completely stoic.

"I'm an _**angel**_, Dean," she hissed. "What do you think?"

"So…I'll take that as a yes, then," the older Winchester grinned before Sam smacked him again. "**OW**!"

"Why _exactly_ are all of you here?" the angel asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the Doctor, who gave her a cheeky grin. "I would like to know."

"The apocalypse," Ten and Cas said at the exact same time.

"I'm interested in what Evangeline is doing on Earth," Lucifer said as he watched the group interact on the security camera footage. "I mean, I know she's an angel of the Lord and all, but…she was _**never**_ one to help humans, let alone her vessel."

"Who cares?" Moriarty snapped as his gaze fixed on Evangeline. "I want to _torture_ her. It would be so interesting to finally get my hands on a real, live angel…"

The Devil chuckled. "All in good time, Jim. Just be patient, and she'll come to us."

"_**I**_ want the honor of torturing her," the Master piped up, causing the other two villains to look at him, since he hadn't spoken in awhile. "She is the Doctor's friend, after all."

"You two can decide who gets to do what when I say so," Lucifer snapped, waving a hand to dismiss them. "Right now, you have the task of keeping Molly Hooper as a hostage. Make sure she stays alive-you can torture her, if necessary-but keep her alive. I want Sherlock to be here to witness her demise personally."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
